Halloween Trick
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Emma is tricked on Halloween. What will the outcome be?


Just a short story about a Halloween joke since it's Halloween. Cheers!

----------

Walking along the halls of sanctuary Emma was humming to a tune when all the lights suddenly went out, surrendering her in complete darkness. The psionic stopped dead in her tracks, her heart suddenly beating a hundred times a minute. What was going on? She knew all three men were out and she hadn't seen Shalimar since the morning.

She tried to remain calm and steady her breath to hear if there were any unusual sounds, but found none. 'Okay, get to a computer,' the red head thought to herself, but remained on the spot, her body refusing to move.

God, she really didn't like the dark and she was starting to freak out.

'Come on, come on,' she repeated in her head. 'Just start moving and it will all be alright.'

Slowly she took a step forward, followed by another and soon she was hurrying towards the lab, wanting to get out of here and out of the surrendering darkness that she feared more than anything. Just as she was passing the main room on her way to the lab a song started playing and she froze again, her head searching around frantically and her breath catching in her throat. Only half registering what the song was she thought she recognized it as The Monster Mash. Jesse had played it for the whole team a week ago because it was nearing Halloween.

The psionic was breathing rapidly, almost to the point of hyperventilation, but she couldn't control it. She closed her eyes and wished she was somewhere else, but when she opened her eyes again, she was still standing on the exact same spot in the dark.

"Who's there?" she said, her voice shaking.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see something glowing, and she turned quickly only to see nothing.

"This isn't funny," she said scared, but with a slight hint of irritation.

Again something glowing in the corner of her eye, but again it was gone when she turned.

It didn't take a genius to understand that the thing was moving and Emma felt her breathing pick up again, her chest tightening. Whatever this thing was, it was playing with her.

"Stop this right now and show yourself," the psionic said in a harsh voice as if she was angry. And in a way she was, but right now her fear was overcoming her.

Something brushed against her arm and she automatically swirled around, her heart almost jumping out of her chest. She managed to catch a pretty good glimpse of the glowing white that was behind her before her eyes were covered. Emma felt as if her heart stopped beating and she did the first impulsive thing that came to her mind. She screamed. Screamed at the top of her lungs as a black wave shot out from her head and she felt the grip over her eyes disappearing. Behind her she heard a thump and groaning. The voice sounded familiar somehow. Slowly she turned around to see a glowing ghost lying whimpering on the ground.

"Are you crazy?" she heard a weak voice say before more groans were heard.

"Shalimar?" the psionic said sceptically as she rushed over and sat down on her knees.

"Oh God, my head," the feral whimpered as Emma helped her sit up some and removed the mask uncovering the blonde feral with a pained expression.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said quickly as she stroked Shalimar's cheek, but then realized she shouldn't be the one apologizing. Now that she had gotten over the fear and shock, the psionic felt the anger build inside and she quickly stood up, making the feral fall back down onto the ground. Shalimar whimpered again as she hit the floor.

"What were you thinking?" Emma said furiously.

"It was just a joke," the blonde managed to get out before she groaned again.

"Well, it wasn't funny," the younger woman replied before reaching her hand out for Shalimar to take. She figured the yelling could come later since the feral was pretty much almost knocked out by her blast.

When Shalimar had uneasily gotten to her feet, Emma helped her over to a chair.

"What did you do with the light?" the psionic asked.

"I just took the fuse from the lab."

"Okay, sit here and relax and I'll be back," Emma replied before taking off.

Ten minutes late, the red head returned with a cup of coffee, the lights now on.

"Thanks," Shalimar said as she sipped it. "God, I think I'm gonna have a headache for days."

"You deserve it. That was just stupid of you."

"Don't be so mean. It was just a friendly trick on Halloween. It's normal to do it."

"But you know I hate the dark and you scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah, your expressions were so worth this headache," the feral said with a satisfied smile. "I can't wait to tell the guys about this."

"Don't be so malicious."

"Maybe I'll apologize if I get a kiss?" The blonde said with a half smirk.

"What?" Emma said shocked.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh right," the red head replied with a slight blush.

"Unless you want me to mean it of course," Shalimar asked with a curious look.

"Oh no, I just…" the psionic replied, but stopped not knowing what to say. She had never been a very good liar and especially not to the feral.

"You just what?" the blonde replied amused.

"Nothing. How does your head feel?" Emma said, trying to change the subject.

"It hurts right here," Shalimar replied as she pointed to the side of her head.

The younger woman leaned closer to check and was surprised when she felt a pair of soft lips pressed lightly against her own. She looked into Shalimar's eyes with wonder.

"I'm really sorry I scared you," the feral almost whispered.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you," Emma replied as she looked from the blonde's eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes.

The older woman smiled before leaning over to catch the psionic's lips in a more exploring kiss.

---------


End file.
